Todo esto es tu culpa
by Yunia-san
Summary: Okita se da la sorpresa de que la china se debe casar, podra impedirlo?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

(Narrado por Sougo)

No entiendo como llegue a este lugar y menos por la culpa de la China, yo entiendo que si ella se va, me quedo sin la diversion pero... Llegar a este punto para que no se vaya ? creo que exagere un poco... No deberia estar emborrachandome..

FLASHBACK:

Estaba tomando mi siesta.. digo patrullando en el parque como de costumbre y escuche gritos, un pequeño cuaderno rosa me cayo en la frente, me quite mi mascara de dormir favorita y cuando vi, decia diario de Kagura.. Me causo curiosidad, iba a abrirlo, no porque me importara sino... bueno en fin, no tenia nada mejor que hacer, entonces cuando me dispuse a abrirlo, cayo cerca de mi un poste de luz, guarde el pequeño cuaderno en mi bolsillo, y me acerque cautelosamente a ver que sucedia, en eso vi a la China peleando con un chino -.- sonriente, me sorprendio porque el tambien llevaba un paraguas, asiq ue deduje que el era de la misma especie que ella, y solo atine a gritar :

-Oi China, andas en celo ?, porque estas molestando al pelirrojo sonriente ?

-Oi sadico bastardo, que has dicho ? - dijo la china e inmediatamente me empezo a disparar con su sombrilla.

Esquive habilidosamente sus disparos, pero entonces se me acerco el chino sonriente, le dije

\- Oi, deja de causar alboroto con ella, si quieren divertirse vayanse a un hotel o a otro lugar..

\- Eso no estaria bien, seria incesto hacer algo asi con mi hermanita menor no cree usted, señor policia ? - dijo el con la sonrisa imborrable..

\- Ohh.. son hermanos, de igual forma, no causen mas albo... *fui interrumpido por la culpa de la china marimacha que me dio una patada en la espalda*

-Oi china idiota que haces ? - le dije muy molesto

-Imbecil, no te metas sino sabes que pasa- dijo ella muy molesta

Pero como ella se distrajo hablando conmigo, el chino sonriente la abrazo por atras inmovilizandola totalmente, ella vomitaba groserias, pero el no la soltaba, luego logre escuchar, no me pienso casar con ningun idiota.. Casar ? habia oido bien ? casarse dijo ?..

-Oi pelirrojo feliz, piensan casar a la china, podrian presentarme al pretendiente para darle mis condolencias ? - le dije con una sonrisa burlona..

\- JA ! ella es de las ultimas mujeres del clan Yato, ya llegada su edad de 20 años deberia estar casada, pero como no lo ha hecho, arregle un matrimonio por conveniencia, si quieres saber, el desafortunado es Takasugi Shinsuke- dijo el de manera tranquila y con esa sonrisa que ya me irritaba ver..

\- eh? acaso quieres malograr tu raza ?, ademas, que tiene que ella no se haya casado.. - cuando mencione esto, vi que ella se ruborizo y trato de tapar la boca de su hermano, pero era tarde, el ya me lo habia dicho..

\- Las mujeres Yato deben tener hijos desde la edad de 18 años, es una antigua tradicion, ella deberia haberse casado, aunque sea con una persona de otra especie*fue interrumpido por una mordida de ella*

\- Oi deja de contar nuestras cosas- dijo ella muy avergonzada..

\- bueno, llevatela entonces- le dije, pero en el fondo de mi pecho sentia una punzada y algo me decia que el no debia llevarsela, pero.. ya era demasiado tarde, el la volvio a agarrar y practicamente la secuestro...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Yo seguia tomando hasta que perdi la conciencia, cuando desperté estaba ya en mi habitacion del Shinsengumi, Kondo-san e Hijikata-san estaban a mi lado..

\- Oi mocoso porque te emborrachaste ? - dijo Hijikata mirando con mucha molestia

\- Porque Sougo, no deberias hacer eso, te puede haber pasado algo - dijo Kondo-san al borde de las lagrimas..

\- Solo.. quise tomar un trago y creo que me pase dije sonriendo...

\- Toshi, vamos a dejar a Sougo descansar un poco - dijo Kondo-san agarrando del brazo a Hijikata

\- Oh, antes tengo algo que decir - ambos voltearon a verme - toma Hijibaka-san - le di una mayonesa

Ambos me miraban sorprendidos, Hijikata la recibio, pero se dio cuenta que ya habia pasado la fecha de vencimiento..

-Oi imbecil me ibas a dar una mayonesa vencida..

tch - fue lo unico que dije para mostrar que me incomodo que se diera cuenta..

Luego se retiraron y me quede solo nuevamente, pero un recuerdo vino a mi cabeza y meti la mano en mi bolsillo, encontre el pequeño cuaderno rosado, en el habia solo algunas paginas escritas, supuse que era nuevo, y efectivamente, solo tenia escrito la ultima semana, me dispuse a leerlo :

Domingo:

Querido diario, hoy me iba a comprar Sokunbo pero me encontre con el sadico imbecil, empezamos a pelear pero vino Hijikata a llevarselo, me rei mucho del sermon que le dieron, siendo sincera conmigo misma, la pase bien...

*No sabia porque pero.. leer eso hizo que mi corazon se acelere, segui leyendo..

llegue a la Yorozuya y me pase todo el dia jugando con Sadaharu, hasta que me llego una carta de Kamui, me dijo que como no estaba casadam el me habia arreglado un matrimonio por conveniencia a fin de que nuestra raza no se extinga y que le pueda formar lazos familiares con mi futuro marido.

* Me fastidio leer eso, pero creo que me molesto mas ver que ella no se opuso.. Segui leyendo

Lunes :

Querido diario,, hoy fuimos con Gin-chan, Shinpachi y su hermana a comprar ropa, Anego entro conmigo y cuando sali con mi ropa nueva, Gin-chan y Shinpachi andaban como mis guardaespaldas, y me dijeron que la falda era muy corta y que tenia que usar chaqueta para no mostrar demasiado mis pechos, me rei un poco ya que recorde que el estupido sadico bastardo me decia que era plana, y pienso que ahora me pondre mi nueva ropa para hacer que el se retracte de decirme plana .. porque ya no lo soy ..

* Leer eso me emociono, senti que le importaba lo que yo decia, esperen un momento, no me puedo emocionar, yo soy un S, no, no, no, no.. Segui leyendo y algo me sorprendio...

FIN DEL CAP..


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo anterior :

*Leer eso me emociono, senti que le importaba lo que yo decia, esperen un momento, no me puedo emocionar, yo soy un S, no, no, no, no.. Segui leyendo y algo me sorprendio..

Capitulo 2 :

(Narrado por Sougo)

*Segui leyendo...

Querido diario, estaba viendo mi cuerpo, y definitivamente he cambiado mucho, aqui tengo una foto de hace algun tiempo... *foto de ella en ropa interior, aun siendo plana xD* y la verdad note que mi cuerpo no estaba muy desarrollado, pero ahora que veo una foto que me acabo de tomar *foto de ella en ropa interior sexy 7u7, ya con su ahora desarrollado cuerpo* y veo una gran diferencia, definitivamente ese mal nacido va a retractarse de lo que me dijo :3

*Yo.. no sabia que pensar ni que decir, esa chica es una idiota, como se le ocurre poner una foto asi..

Pdt: Pongo estas fotos aqui porque se que es un lugar seguro :3

* -_- ! en serio ? en serio creiste que era un lugar seguro ? -.- si fuese asi, no lo estaria viendo ahora..

*Etto.. Que es este calor que siento que baja de mi cabeza hasta... OuO" .. M-mi amiguito se esta poniendo jugueton, O_O, y por culpa de esa Marimacha -_-", no lo puedo creer..

(Narrado por mi xD osea x la narradora)

Sougo se sentia excitado, era raro para el, ya que antes peleando con Kagura, ella accidentalmente le ponia las bubis en la cara, o se sentada encima de su miembro, pero.. antes no habia sentido esto, era una sensacion nueva para el; el no pensaba que podria llegar a excitarse por verla asi, aunque debia admitir que ella ya tenia el cuerpo de una mujer, un cuerpo perfecto, con curvas que lo llevarian a la perdicion, entonces empezo el jugueteo con su "amiguito", posando su dedo pulgar por la punta humedecida de su miembro, suavemente agarra el mismo y empieza a bajar y subir con lentitud, a medida que el en su pensamiento iba teniendo a una "china" encima de el, moviendo las caderas, el fue avanzando el ritmo, el se imaginaba a aquella china, con los pechos rebotando gracias a la gravedad, se sentia cada vez mas excitado, hasta que por fin llego el momento donde su mano se humedecio, fue rapidamente a limpiarse, pero seguia teniendo curiosidad de lo que habia leido, asi que continuo leyendo..

(Narrado por Sougo.. oooootra vez xD)

* Despues de limpiarme, segui leyendo..

Martes:

No tengo nada que hacer, me siento aburrida, ojala se aparezca ese bastardo, para darle su merecido y de paso, me distraigo un poco...

* Bueno eso fue corto.. osea .. yo la desestreso ? , mejor sigo leyendo..

Querido diario, estoy furiosa, intente acercarme al sadico inutil, pero estaba rodeado de mujeres con corazones en los ojos, no me dejaron acercarme a el, tenia ganas de asesinar a cada una de esas mujeres solo para poder acercarme a el y darle su

merecido, en fin, me retire nada mas, pero me quede sin diversion u.u

* O-osea.. estaba.. celosa ? *-* .. a ver.. esto me esta confundiendo cada vez mas.. mejor dejo de leer.. aunque, leer el ultimo dia escrito no me haria mal...

Miercoles:

Querido diario, hoy llega Kamui, se que me tendre que enfrentar a el para que no me obligue a casarme, si tan solo hubiese tenido algun novio esto no pasaria, pero lamentablemente no le gusto a nadie u.u..

*Bueno, esta decidido, si esa china se casa, me quedo sin diversion, lo unico que tengo que hacer, es fingir que soy su novio :3 .. eso hare..

(Narrado por Kagura)

*Llegue al parque, me sente para escribir en mi hermoso diario nuevo :3 y aparece Kamui, de una patada me hizo volar, a mi y a mi diario u.u, dicho sea de paso.. donde estara mi diario ? :/, en fin, Kamui y yo empezamos a pelear, y aparece el sadico bastardo para acabar de malograr mi dia, segui peleando con Kamui hasta que logro llevarme a la fuerza a esta especie de cueva..

\- Estupido Kamui, no me quiero casar..

-Da igual si te casas o no, no necesitamos tu matrimonio.. Pero, mientras aclaro que se hara exactamente contigo, seguiras oculta en este lugar hasta que te pueda llevar con tu futuro marido - le dijo el pelirrojo

\- Kamui, eres un bastardo !, ademas .. yo no quiero tener hijos todavia.. - le dijo ella algo apenada..

\- los tendras, porque es lo que necesitamos de ti - le dijo el pelirrojo- pero antes, debo matar a cierto individuo que me da la impresion que estorbara.. ahora .. donde encontrare a ese idiota ?

-T-te refieres al s-sadico ?- le dijo ella con algo de temor

\- si, debe estar con los demas policias; se buena y quedate aqui tranquila, amarradita como te deje :3 - le dijo el pelirrojo con su sonrisa imborrable

\- Kamui, idiota, no lo toques...

-Que pasa hermanita, acaso te gusta ?, o no me digas que es tu novio ? - le dijo con sarcasmo Kamui - aunque no es feo, pero tus genes de Yato no se pueden mezclar con cualquier humano..

-N-no es eso, es solo que el no tiene nada que ver aca..

-Igual lo matare :3, necesito divertirme antes de entregarte a un hombre, sabes, has crecido muy rapido :')

\- ¬¬ imbecil, dejame ir..

\- no :3 , ya vengo.. - le dijo Kamui, haciendole señas de despedida con las manos..

(Narrado por Kamui)

\- ese imbecil quiere algo con mi hermanita, y no permitire que nadie se meta, necesitamos un bebe que podamos vender, cuanto antes.. donde podre encontrar a ese idiota... - Pensaba Kamui- es cierto, ire al cuartel de los policias, ahi debe estar ese estupido castaño..

*Kamui entra de forma violenta en el shinsengumi*

\- Alguien me puede decir donde encuentro al capitan castaño con cara de niña ? - dijo con una sonrisa macabra-

\- Oi! porque tanto escandalo, aqui estoy, que sucede ? - dice mientras ingresa a la sala para darse la sorpresa que ahi se encuentra Kamui-

-Asi que aqui estabas inutil, no deberias estar trabajando ?- le dice Kamui con desprecio

\- Eso no te incumbe, me diras donde tienes a la china ?

\- Que sucede ? , te preocupas por ella ? acaso te gusta?

\- digamos que soy el que hace gozar a tu hermana 7u7 - dijo Sougo con una sonrisa burlona

Todo el shinsegumi : O_o

\- ba-bastardo! - dijo Kamui mientras iba corriendo hacia el y le apuntaba con la sombrilla

\- en serio.. no me crees ? preguntale cuando estabamos en el parque, ella se sento encima de mi y me puso sus pechos en la cara 7u7, no se sentia nada mal - dijo el castaño

\- Te voy a matar... !

*Pero cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro, ambos sintieron una patada directo a su rostro..

Kagura : Soberanos idiotas ! que diablos hacen !

Kagura *señalando a Sougo* imbecil, lo dices como si yo fuera una perra ¬¬ ... *señalando a Kamui* y tu de que sufres con lo que te diga este ? , acaso te interesa tanto mal hermano ?

Kamui : necesito entregar a una mujer virgen ¬¬ luego de darnos el bebe, haz lo que quieras con tu cuerpo..

Kagura : no pienso aceptarlo

Sougo : haste la idea de que ya no es virgen y no la entregues, eso es mas facil no crees ?

Kamui: mmmm .. si ya no es virgen * saca una aguja con hilo de su bolsillo* no hay mas remedio que coserte :3 * empuja a Kagura al suelo* hermanita, esto dolera un poco pero.. es por nuestro bien n.n *hablandole a la entrepierna de Kagura* bueno, abre esa boquita, di ahhhhh ... (xD)

\- Oi dejala! - Sougo le da una patada a Kamui

\- Oi! Kamui vamonos - le dice Abuto recien entrando al Shinsegumi-

-Tengo que llevar a mi hermanita-dice el pellirojo feliz

\- ya dejala, luego venimos por ella, el señor Takasugi te llama - dice Abuto mientras lleva a jalones a Kamui..

(Narrado por Kagura)

*despues que vi como Abuto de llevaba a mi hermano, no se porque mi cuerpo empezo a temblar, sentia.. miedo ? .. nunca habia sentido esto, era extraño, mi cuerpo se derrumbo y senti por mi espalda un abrazo..

(Narrado por Sougo)

* fue raro, despues que vimos como el hermano de la china se alejaba, ella empezo a temblar, e iba cayendo como un costal de papas, fui por detras y como no la podia sostener, la tuve que abrazar..

-Oi china idiota, estas bien ? - le dije

\- ba-bastardo - me dijo con una voz suave, como si se estaba desmayando-

-levantate, tu no eres tan debil - pero mientras dije esas palabras ella se desvanecio en mi cuerpo, la abraze mas fuerte pero no respondia, entonces la cargue y me dispuse a llevarla a la Yorozuya pero..

Kondo : Sougo, a donde llevas a la chinita ?

Sougo: a su casa, se la dejare al danna y al gafotas

*Esto es interrumpido para mencionar : ... Shinpachi : Puedo sentirlo ¬¬ .. alguien me dijo gafotas ¬¬*

Kondo : no es por menospreciar al Yorozuya pero, yo creo que es mas seguro que ella se quede aqui por mientras.. hasta que se recupere.. que dicen ustedes ?

Sougo : bueno, supongo que estaria bien, ademas ya esta anocheciendo, pero, donde se quedara ?, no tenemos habitacion de huespedes..

Kondo : bueno, como tu y la china ya han... bueno tu sabes.. las abejitas..*lo interrumpen*

Hijikata: vamos, que ya conocen los placeres de la vida, pueden dormir juntos..

Sougo: que yo que ? , noooo, esto es un malentendido, yo solo..*lo interrumpen*

Shinsengumi: Hasta mañana capitan :3

Sougo*pensando* encima tendre que dormir con ella..

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	3. Chapter 3

_capitulo anterior :_  
 _Sougo*pensando* encima tendre que dormir con ella..._

Capitulo 3 :

EN LA HABITACION DE SOUGO

Termine de acomodar a la china en mi futón que por suerte era lo bastante

grande para que los dos entremos, le quite el vestido que lo tenia roto, no puedo negar que me gusto verla asi, pero ... es un monstruo, no debo mirarla mucho .. Tambien le

quite las botas, le puse una camisa mia, que le quedaba larga, luego me recoste a su

lado, estuve pensando porque tanta la insistencia de su hermano que ella se

case con el tipo del parche, supongo que porque es aliado de el, pero que

tiene de especial que ella tenga que ser virgen para que la entregue?, ademas,

porque se tiene que casar ?, no deberia escoger ella a quien quiere de marido

?, esa y muchas preguntas mas se formulaban en mi cabeza, cuando de

pronto senti un aura maligna a mi lado; si, la maldita se habia despertado..  
-Oi imbecil, que haces a mi lado, le dire a Gin-ch...- empieza a darse cuenta que

no esta en la yorozuya- donde estoy ?  
\- estas en mi cuarto china idiota, por lo menos dame las gracias que tienes

donde dormir, ya que tu hermanito te iba a secuestrar de nuevo  
\- yo no tengo porque agradecer - sip, asi es ella de orgullosa, no sabe

reconocer que deje mi sadismo de lado para salvarla - tu me trajiste aqui solo

para torturarme - ups, empezo a fijarse en su ropa - OIIIII! porque tengo una

asquerosa camisa tuya puesta ?  
\- eh? , tu vestido estaba roto, asi que tuve que cambiarte, debo confesar que

tus bragas rosadas son bonitas - si, son bonitas, pero lo hice mas por

fastidiarla..  
-m..mmis bragas ? pervertido ! - casi me cae un puñete pero por algo soy el

capitan de la primera division, asi que agarre su puño y le susurre en el oido

algo que la dejo asombrada..  
\- tonta, si hubiera querido hacerte algo, lo hubiese echo hace mucho rato - le

acaricie la mejilla solo porque queria ponerla nerviosa - pero lo mejor se deja

para el final.. Asi que vamos a dormir, que de seguro mañana viene tu

hermanito..  
Simplemente sonrei y me recoste para dormir, ella hizo lo mismo pero yo me

sentia satisfecho, se que pude hacerla sonrojar y eso me agrado, bueno,

volviendo a lo otro, yo seguia con las interrogantes dando vueltas, y note que

ella no podia dormir, asi que decidi preguntarle..  
\- oi china, porque no te buscas un novio para que tu hermano no te obligue a

casarte ? - si, lo ce, fui muy directo, pero no tenia ganas de conversar, solo

queria respuestas..  
-e..eh ? no tengo porque darte respuestas - si, si la bestia ha despertado -

pero.. pues, yo no suelo relacionarme con hombres, de hecho los que

conozco son muy mayores, no se creerian que son mis novios.. - error china,

grave error..  
\- pero yo soy de tu edad aproximada - en serio dije eso ? - si te pones un collar

puedo pretender ser tu novio para que no te fastidien...  
\- tu no conoces a Kamui, el no dudaria en matarte para que yo quede libre,

ademas, el no quiere que me case, solo quiere que tenga descendencia, y con

un samurai muy fuerte - creo que se puso algo nerviosa al decir eso - yo.. yo

solo pretendia ser una chica normal, trato de no dejarme llevar por mi sangre -

esta empezando a llorar ... - yo... solo queria que todo fuera normal..  
Estuve muy asombrado, es la primera vez que veo a la china llorar, no sabia

que decir ni que hacer, logicamente no la pienso abrazar ni decirle estoy aqui

para ti, porque eso no es cierto.. Pero no puedo evitar sentir algo.. lo se, debe

ser lastima, es lo unico que puedo sentir por ella y su situacion, lastima..  
\- vete a dormir, no me gustan los monstruos chillones  
\- tu no entiendes nada, tu no querias lo mismo que yo, tu solo buscas mujeres

para divertirte, yo.. yo queria tener una familia normal... - bueno, no

precisamente, no busco mujeres para divertirme, porque simplemente nunca

tuve una mujer para mi, es decir, con mi instinto sadico no puedo evitar que se

vuelvan M con solo mirarlas, pero nunca he tenido nada intimo con ninguna,

ella no lo sabe y tampoco se lo pienso decir pero, igual no me gusta verla asi,

tan fragil, me da asco verla asi..  
\- china, yo no se que es lo que quieras, pero nunca vas a tener una familia

normal, eso debes aceptarlo, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que lograras

convertir eso anormal en algo positivo para ti, y ya deja de llorar que me das

asco, duerme ya estupida ! - no se porque me miro asi, tan sorprendida, pero

solo se rio, se seco las lagrimas, y cuando se volteo para dormir pude

escuchar que dijo en un susurro, gracias..  
Despues de ello, el cansancio me gano..

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Me desperte como normalmente lo hago, la china estaba solo con mi camisa y

me miraba confusa, ahi entendi que no sabia que ropa ponerse, entonces le

preste un yukata que tenia guardado de mi hermana, me dolio mucho darselo,

le adverti que si se rompia un solo hilo ella debia pagarlo con su vida, debo

admitirlo le quedaba bien a ese monstruo, y la acompañe a la yorozuya...

EN LA YOROZUYA

\- danna, te traigo tu monstruo..  
\- oiii donde pasaste la noche si se puede saber señorita ?, te das cuenta que

tu fabuloso padre Gin-san y tu hermano mayor Megane estabamos

preocupados ?  
\- no me digas megane :/ ademas, Gin-san tu volviste borracho, ni te diste

cuenta que Kagura no estaba...  
\- co..como sea.. no puedes dormir fuera, hay tantos violadores..  
\- no te preocupes danna, ella durmio conmigo, y te puedo asegurar que no le

toque ni un cabello..  
-Souichirou-kun, mas te vale no tocar a mi pequeña Kagura... - asi es, el danna

con su aura maligna, amenazandome por dormir con ese monstruo en fin..  
\- no me acostaria con la china monstruo - grave error, ya sentia esa aura

asesina detras de mi, mejor me voy-  
\- que dijiste sadico cara de niña ? ladron de impuestos ! - exacto, ella es

experta en hablar asi-  
\- me voy danna, adios gafotas, adios china cerda.. - me despedi agitando mi

mano en señal de despedida, no contaba con que me encontraria con alguien

afuera  
\- muevete mocoso- me empujo, ese viejo calvo me empujo...  
\- oi calvo, fijate por donde caminas-  
\- papi ?  
escuche bien ? le dijo papi ?, osea.. ese calvo es su padre ? sera mejor que los

deje conversar asi de repente a su hermano se le quita esa idea loca de

llevarse a mi china para otro lado... A ver, a ver, me parece o dije MI china ? ;

creo que esa lastima es mas fuerte de lo q pense, debo de quitarme eso de la

cabeza, no pertenezco a la sociedad protectora de animales.. De igual forma

de ahi no pasara... Me retire nuevamente al Shinsengumi, esperando tener

tranquilidad, pero no, el sadico feliz me esperaba en la puerta...  
\- que bueno verte hermano mayor..  
\- hola sadico, parece q ahora si podemos saltarnos a la pelea...  
Mientras mi espada chocaba con esa sombrilla, no pude evitar preguntarme

porque hacia esto, el no se preocupo de ella, aun asi deberia permitir que se la

lleve ?, hasta que de tanto pensar, me distraje, si lo ce, fue mi gran error, pude

sentir como una sombrilla me golpeo fuerte en el pecho, exactamente en mi

sadico corazon.. La sangre no dejaba de brotar..

\- parece que he ganado - si, el tonto con su sonrisa hipocrita -  
\- IDIOTA,aru ! - aru ? es la china monstruo, no deberias estar con el calvo ?  
\- tch ! yo que queria matarte, supongo que te vere luego, no dejes que alguien

te mate intento frustrado de cuñado.. - ok, eso me descolocó  
\- si yo quisiera llegaria a serlo !  
\- eso lo veremos - y se fue saltando el muy estupido

-estas bien ? - la china, esta preocupada x mi ?  
-si, no sabia que los monstruos tienen sentimientos -si, ahi voy yo metiendo la

pata de nuevo..  
\- oi ! trata bien a mi niña - su niña dice .. JA !  
\- estupido calvo, aprende a controlar a tus hijos, cuando tenga los mios, no los

dejare a su suerte - bien, creo que me pase, la china me mira asombrada, pero..

me esta cargando ? - a donde me llevas estupida, no quieras aprovecharte de

mi..  
\- callate,aru .. intento llevarte al hospital..

Confieso que el silencio durante el camino fue incomodo, mas aun sabiendo

que el calvo se fue tras el bastardo feliz, pero.. Sinceramente no esperaba lo

que ella me diria..

-oi sadico, ya... pense que hare, papi me ha aconsejado y.. creo que tiene

razon.. me casare..  
\- haz lo que quieras con tu vida - si, si, si eso lo dije pero no era lo que sentia,

me sentia... traicionado ?, algo asi.. pero.. ella no es nada mio..

Y me sorprendio mas aun, ver que su "prometido" se aparezca de la nada..

\- mocosa, deja a esa porqueria por ahi tirada, que tenemos que irnos..  
\- oi ! no me trates asi, por lo menos hablame bien - la china estaba agachando

la cabeza... Claramente no estaba haciendo lo que ella realmente queria, pero..

que puedo hacer ?  
\- solo sueltalo y vamonos..  
\- lo llevare al hospital, el estupido de Kamui casi lo mata..  
-Eso paso por meterse en este arreglo, apresurate que necesito que quedes

embarazada cuanto antes, no se si te lo dijo tu "hermano" pero, no te

necesitamos a ti, necesitamos que salgas embarazada de alguien fuerte, luego

te puedes morir si quieres..  
-Si salgo embarazada ese niño quedara conmigo, no me interesa lo que Kamui

y tu quieran, mi hijo se quedara conmigo  
\- eso lo veremos mocosa, no me desobedezcas..

Si, estaban en una pelea algo extraña, pero entendi que ellos solo quieren que

la china tenga un hijo con el, no les interesa ella..

\- sueltalo te dije !  
\- no,aru.. no lo voy a dejar porque esta herido..  
\- tu te lo buscaste - desenvaino su espada, ah no !, a esa china solo la golpeo

yo..

Me solte del agarre de la china, y con mi espada logre detener el ataque que se

dirigia hacia ella, no iba a permitir que nadie mas que yo le ponga una mano

encima a esa china idiota.. Ella es mia !, bueno, no.. Ella es mi presa..

Chocamos las espadas una y otra vez, estaba agotado por la pelea anterior

con el pelirrojo feliz, pero no iba a permitir que nadie la toque..

\- vaya, vaya.. Asi que la intentas defender ?  
\- A esa china solo la golpeo yo..  
. te recuerdo que ahora es mi mujer  
\- todavia no te has acostado con ella  
\- dame unas horas y veras como gime de placer- me ardio tanto escuchar

eso...  
\- no le pondras ni un dedo encima- si, y la estupida mirandonos pelear...  
-ya lo veremos.. - sip, seguiamos peleando hasta que su espada me dio en la

pierna, de por si ya estaba herido, me acabo de debilitar esto, senti que todo

se volvia oscuro.. y solo escuchaba..

-sadico,aru .. SADICO !

 _Cuando abri mis ojos, no creia lo que estaba viendo..._

fin del cap

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA :**_

 _ **siii lo ce, me aleje mucho tiempo u.u gomen u.u..**_  
 _ **Esto de estudiar y trabajar se me hace dificil u.u .. pero aqui les traigo un**_

 _ **nuevo cap :) de hecho en estos dias acabo el siguiente y lo subo, disculpen**_

 _ **mis faltas ortográficas, (sobre todo tildes), estuve escribiendo lo más rápido**_

 _ **que pude el cap, y lo subí así porque ya me lo pedian mucho tiempo D: ..**_  
 _ **Ahora quiero agradecer su apoyo :') me hacen muy feliz :'), recuerden que me**_

 _ **pueden encontrar tambien en Wattpad como Yunia-san :3 ahi tambien subiré**_

 _ **este fic, espero sus reviews 3 ... Hasta el siguiente cap ^^/**_


	4. Chapter 4

_capitulo anterior :_

 _senti que todo se volvia oscuro.. y solo escuchaba.._

 _-sadico,aru .. SADICO !_

 _Cuando abri mis ojos, no creia lo que estaba viendo..._

 **Capitulo 4 :**

 **Sougo Pov's:**

Abrí mis ojos, vi algo que no creía que vería algún día.. Era.. la china ? .. llorando ? ..

Le intenté hablar :

Oi.. china ! ..

Pero era inútil, ella no me escuchaba, era como si .. Yo fuera un fantasma !

Esto no puede ser, me estoy viendo .. Estoy conectado a una máquina, y la china esta ahí, moqueando encima del jefe, mientras el gafotas solo se limita a mirar..

-se abre la puerta-

Hijikata-san ? .. Está.. Preocupado ? .. Kondo-san ? .. Está llorando !

Que sucede !

 **Fin del Sougo Pov's..**

Sougo no creía lo que veía, estaba en coma, pero lo mas sorprendente para el, era que podía verse a si mismo conectado a la maquina y también ver a aquellas personas con las que tenia los lazos podridos.. En ese momento pensaba mas en su china, en que no quería verla sufrir.. Pero un incidente sucede..

 **/Sougo mira hacia la puerta y ve entrando a Takasugi/**

-Pero que hace este infeliz aquí !, y se esta acercando a mi china..

-Oye niña, tenemos que irnos-jala del brazo a Kagura-

-Sueltame, yo no dejare al sádico solo.. –dice llorando-

 **/entra Kamui/**

-Hermanita n.n –la aprisiona entre sus brazos-

-Es hora de ir con tu marido- la lleva arrastrando mientras todos la observan –

Sougo estaba impactado, mas en ese estado porque era notorio que no podía hacer nada, a lo cual se le ocurre una gran idea...

 **/EN LA NOCHE/**

Sougo, solo pensaba en como salvar a su china, y no tuvo mejor idea que meterse en los sueños del danna..

 **Sougo Pov's..**

 **/Sueño de Gintoki/**

Sougo: Que lugar es este ?, es tan extraño, veo fresas flotando y una chica -mira atentamente- pero, si es la chica del tiempo, vaya vaya danna, ya tengo con que chantajearlo, pero por ahora no me sirve usted.. Iré a otro sueño..

 **/sueño de Hijikata/**

Como era de esperarse ... Mucha mayonesa y nicotina.. -mira al fondo- ohh pero si es mayorin, este sueño y el del danna son muy parecidos.. Buscaré otro..

 **/sueño de Kondo/**

Muchas hermanas del gafotas, sugoi.. Incluso las veo simulando golpes al aire.. Este tampoco me sirve..

 **/Sueño de Yamazaki/**

Lluvia de anpanes.. Mejor sigo buscando..

 **/sueño de Shinpachi/**

interesante... Es Pandemonium-san peleando con Otsu .. Nunca pensé ver esta pelea.. Pero debo ir a rescatar a mi china.. Se me acaban las opciones...

 **/sueño de Otae/**

Esto parece una selva, ademas hay muchos Kondos-san trepando árboles.. Estoy perdido.. Iré a pedirle perdón en sueños a la china..

 _ ***ADVERTENCIA : INTENTO DE LEMON***_

 **/sueño de Kagura/**

Veo muchas "S" .. Esto es raro.. Donde estará la china.. -mira al fondo- ahi está..

 **Fin del Sougo Pov's..**

Sougo entra a una especie de habitación, donde todo es rosado, las paredes tienen conejitos y la cama tiene una frazada con la cara de Sadaharu que claramente tapa a una persona debajo, Sougo en su curiosidad se acerca a quitar la frazada, y en eso ve a su china, sin bragas, con el brasiere a medio sacar y toda sonrojada, a lo único que el atina a hacer es acercarse a ella y decirle que se vista; pero, ésta lo toma por sorpresa jalandolo del cuello para que el caiga sobre ella, y efectivamente, el cae sobre ella justo en medio de sus piernas y su miembro llega a apoyarse en la intimidad húmeda de la pelirroja. Sougo por impulso la besa, y con una mano empieza a masajear uno de sus pechos, luego va bajando los besos hasta el cuello de ella, mientras que baja la otra mano por la pierna de ella, se separa un poco para mirarla fijamente, poder contemplar su rostro excitado, pero nota algunas lágrimas, y antes que le pueda formular una pregunta, ella le dice que estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo el momento en que el la posea. Sougo impactado por estas palabras, decide no hacerla esperar mas por ese momento, pero luego se da cuenta que al ser la primera vez de ella, es mejor que le relaje primero; entonces, empieza a besar sus pechos, pasando la lengua sobre sus pechos, primero lentamente, luego mas rápido, despues de esto, le empieza a succionar los pechos, dejandole marcas; el sigue besando su perfecto cuerpo, hasta llegar a su intimidad; el empieza por abrir sus delicados pliegues, para notar que ella esta mojada, él ve aquello que tanto anhelaba; la desea, desea probar su esencia, empieza a lamer delicadamente la intimidad de ella, empieza a escuchar gemidos, lo cual a él le excita más, escuchar que aquella, la que hoy será su mujer, se retuerce de placer, y trata de ahogar sus gemidos. Él no quiere que ella contenga sus gemidos, empieza a meter delicadamente un dedo, para que ella suelte aquellos gemidos que reprime; acto seguido, ella empieza a gritar de placer, aquel sádico notó que ya era el momento para introducirse en ella, sube rápidamente para besarla, y sin aviso de una zancada ingresa en ella. Aquella señorita que ahora experimentaba sensaciones de mujer, empezó a gritar, era el dolor y el placer mezclándose. Sougo empezó a moverse, despacio pero firme, en cada estocada se introducía hasta el fondo en ella, haciendo que ella suelte un gemido en cada golpe; aceleraba el ritmo, mientras, con una de sus manos masajeaba su clítoris, aquel muchacho de ojos carmesíes, disfrutaba aquel momento. Seguían en los movimientos, era una experiencia excitante, el festival de orgasmos de Kagura, a el lo excitaba cada vez más, hasta que el llego al clímax, ambos suspiraron y se besaron, en ese momento fue que todo se empezó a desvanecer..

Sougo no entendía que sucedía, hasta que sintió abrir sus ojos, estaba en el hospital; sí, habia despertado del coma, en ese momento él solo estaba feliz de la forma en la que despertó, hasta que recordó a su china secuestrada.

 **Sougo Pov's..**

Fue un sueño muy real, sentí a la china siendo uno conmigo, ella es mía, lo fue en sueños y lo será en la realidad tambien, debo ir por ella.. Pero antes - mira a un costado para encontrarse con la figura del chico del anpan durmiendo en un sofá al costado de la cama de Sougo- debo deshacerme de él..

Yamazaki !..

\- Ca..capitan ! Ve a contarle al Shinsegunmi que ya desperté..

-S..si ! -se va corriendo-

Esta es mi oportunidad.. -se va por la ventana-

 **/fuera del hospital/**

china, resiste.. Iré por ti..

-lo jalan del brazo- asi que vas por Kagura no ?

Pe..pero .. que haces tu aqui...

*fin del capítulo*

 _ **No me odien u.u**_

 _ **Se que me he desvinculado haaaaaartoo de aqui T_T pero de verdad el tiempo no me da, igual vendré cada cierto tiempo a actualizar el fic :v .. espero que les haya gustado este capitulo..**_

 _ **PDT: Se reciben sugerencias para la continuación del fic :,v .. Escribir a mi facebook personal por favor ..**_

 _ **https:(dos rayitas inclinadas que no recuerdo como se llaman xD) .com(rayita)**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir mi fic, en realidad como sabran es mi segundo fic, no soy experta en esto, acepto sugerencias y consejos :) .. les envio muchos besotes *3* ..**_


End file.
